Learning To Love Again
by crown172
Summary: Doremi no longer believes in love after being rejected by the soccer player that she gave her letter to. Now a familiar face comes back and she'll be reunited with friends again in order for them to become witches again. Could her heart also be healed by a familiar wizard or will she never fall in love again? OjamajosXFLAT 4
1. The Velvet Prince

**Hi everyone! Me and my friend Moonlightgirl258 are doing this story together so I hope you like it! ^_^ If any of you have ever saw the Ojamajo Doremi 16, then you'll kinda understand the plot but if not then go to Google and look for it. We'll have some o.c.'s introduced in the story soon and this'll be an OjamajosXFLAT 4's story just to let you all know. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Ch. 1**

**Doremi's p.o.v.**

Hello everyone! I'm Doremi Harukaze and I'm 16 years old and I go to high school. My best friends don't go to high school with me because they all go to different schools. Hazuki Fujiwara goes to a rich high school called Karen Academy for girls, Aiko Seno moved back to Osaka after her parents got together again, Onpu Segawa went on a world tour, and Momoko Asuka moved back to New York in America.

Since all of us are no longer witches, the MAHO-dou hasn't been open for so many years after Majo Rika and Lala went back to the Witch World with our fairies and Hana-chan. I truly missed them all and I hoped that one day I could see them all again if we ever had a chance.

All of you have known me as the unluckiest prettiest girl in the world. Well I'm still unlucky because of what happened before school started. You see, when I gave the boy I liked the love letter, he rejected me. Because of that, I began thinking whether love exists for me or not. Well counting on how many times I fell in love with some boys in the past I guess it doesn't exist for me then.

From now on, I'll never fall in love again since its best that I remain alone for the rest of my life in order to avoid getting my heart broken. Right now, I'm walking back home after school was over on the path that I usually take. My cherry red hair goes down to my waist so I let it down more often then pulling it up, my amethyst eyes still sparkle brightly whenever I'm happy, my skin color is still the same, and I wore the school uniform which consisted of a white button up blouse with a blue coat over it, a brown checkered skirt, long black socks, brown school shoes, and a red ribbon wrapped around the collar tied into a bow.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I accidentally bumped into someone who was hard and solid like a wall.

"Gomenesai! I didn't look where I w- I couldn't finish my sentence as I looked up and my eyes widened at a familiar looking person.

He had dark velvet spiky hair that reaches past his shoulders with two strands loose on the top, dark velvet eyes, tan skin, a black t-shirt with the back reaching past his knees almost like a cape, white pants, and mahogany sneakers.

His eyes widened when he saw me and I suddenly remember who this boy was.

"Akatsuki-kun?" I slightly whispered.

"Doremi-chan?" he whispered back.

Oh my goodness! It is Akatsuki-kun! I haven't seen him in 5 years and now here he is and he changed pretty much. He was still taller than me but he became pretty muscular and I could see a bit of muscle from his arms. He still has that handsome face and the smile that I adored so much. He was one of my crushes and I wasn't certain whether or not he liked me back.

Hold on Doremi, you don't believe in love anymore after getting rejected. Just say good-bye to your childhood crush and walk away so you could move on.

"Um it was nice seeing you again but I have to go" I tried to walk away from him but he grabbed my wrist.

"What's wrong Doremi-chan?" he asked me.

I turned to look at him and noticed that his eyes were filled with worry. "Its nothing really"

I got out of his grip and quickly ran away before he could ask me any more questions. I can't fall in love anymore, I'll just get hurt again. I didn't notice that a tear ran down my face and a pair of dark velvet eyes watched me from the trees.

* * *

**Akatsuki's p.o.v.**

What's wrong with Doremi-chan? Why do her eyes look sad? Whoever did this to her is gonna pay for hurting a sweet girl like Doremi-chan. I should follow her and see if she's okay.

I snapped my fingers and my two pieces of hair moved and I poofed and landed on the tree branch where I found Doremi-chan stopping near a house that looked to be her home. I noticed a tear running down her face that nearly broke my heart.

She quickly wiped away the tear that ran down her face and opened the gates and went toward her house where she opened the door and closed it behind her. Whatever is bothering you Doremi-chan, I'm going to find a way to cheer you up and make you happy again so I could see your beautiful smile.

I snapped my fingers and I poofed out of the tree branch and on the ground where I walked away and decided to go look for the other members of the FLAT 4 wondering where they headed off to.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and sorry if its short but it'll longer, I promise! Now its Ali's turn!**


	2. Painful Past, Mysterious Disappearance

**The painful past, and a mysterious Disappearance. **

**Authors Note: **

**Moonlightgirl258 here and this chapter is going to be magical!(sparkles flying everywhere) and its all thanks to a magical broom that gave me inspiration in my kitchen!**

**Ok! So me and Crown hope you enjoy this story as much as we do!**

* * *

**Ch. 2**

**Doremi P.O.V.**

It was mid- evening when I returned home. and I was still upset and now tears are running down my face I don't know what happened but I don't believe it I don't. I was sitting on my bed the same bed I had when I was little. The one by my window that reminded me of all those times I had with my friends...

As I looked out onto the city that beautiful city that sparked and glowed tonight my eyes fell upon the ocean my eyes widened. That's the same place. The place I realized love didn't exist.I could feel more tears threatening to fall as I remembered what happened.

_~Flashback~_

_I was running I knew I was late but I couldn't help it I had to stay late to finish a test. I was running from my house all the way down to where our meeting place was. _

_'Please Still be there' I thought as I raced down to the beach._

_I looked around hoping to see him when I did I feel I was smiling and hid the letter carefully behind my back. __Walking up to him slowly still smiling still okay I knew that it's a long shot and I don't care if I was rejected._

_But I didn't expect was how I was rejected..._

_I smiled carefully the sunset just perfect as it was setting over the ocean . The water making ripples as the gentle breeze blew. It was beautiful and perfect to confess my feelings _

_I thought. _

_I took a deep breath, gripped the Love letter tightly behind my back. __Before I pulled it out and held it in front of me. __Gently raising my head. I knew I looked flustered maybe even slightly embarrassed. __But I mustered up all my courage and smiled sweetly as I said_

_"Please accept my feelings"_

_Said boy looked surprised, maybe even astonished. __I thought I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks. __There was silence for a while. __I looked down feeling weird as the silence took over us until I heard something._

_"Pfffft" _

_I looked up to see him laughing. __My eyes wavered, my chest tightened. __He looked up, grabbed the letter, and ripped it right down the middle. __Now maybe he had a bad day, maybe it was sudden, maybe it wasn't the time. __All these thoughts came to me as my eyes shook violently as I looked at him._

_"Me?!.pfft...like you?! Ahahahaha!" He started laughing and walked away throwing the shredded letter on the sandy beach. _

_"Never in my life" he said seriously as he walked away completely. _

_I had never been so devastated. __I started crying ready to turn and run home when I tripped! __I plunged into the ocean. __Tears wouldn't stop coming. __I knew my friends weren't here to comfort me. __They all left. We still kept in touch but they can't hold me conform me like they used to._

_'Hadzuki..._

_Aiko..._

_Onpu..._

_Momoko..._

_Hana-chan...'_

_Why! Why did you guys have to leave me here alone! __I could feel I was running out of air._

_Why?!_

_But...I guess. Everything had to end sometime..._

_No matter how much I thought about it everything you cherish can end... _

_What if?..._

_What if love doesn't exist?.._

_My eyes widened . And I quickly swam to the surface. __I broke the surface and took In a deep breath. Before swimming to the shore getting out into the frisk cold evening and walking home. Soaked, Cold, and Alone._

_~Flashback end~_

I remember it perfectly. I didn't go to school the following days after I had gotten a terrible cold from falling head first into the ocean. But when I had when back to school everyone was shocked. Probably because I had my mother take me to get my hair cut. I was sad. And thinking my hair would only remind me.

I needed a change. So I cut my hair from to my feet to mid-back. I also wore it down from that day on. Somedays I wore a headband others no it depends on how I felt. Also after that day. When I returned to school I was distant. To everyone I didn't talk. Not to anyone. What was the point?

I didn't even answer the teacher when she asked me to do something. Tamaki, and Kayoko were the first people to actually get me to open up again. I guess Tamaki must of sensed my loneliness like her. And Kayoko was a friend of mine so she naturally wanted to help.

Even though I was distant they kept trying and I ended up telling them and a few of the other girls what had happened. They comforted me and helped my. Even Tamaki! I think after that we all became really good friends!

But when it came to any guy what so ever I'm cold and distant... The other girls know and protect me! Even after what had happened he treated me horrible and played pranks and teased me.(the girls protected me though)

I never looked at him. I never talked to him. I planned to never look at another guy again. But Akatsuki managed to find me again but it won't matter because my heart shattered.

* * *

_**~The next day~**_

I was in front of the school staring up at it with an emotionless expression till. I heard something from behind me. The footsteps were heavy indicating to me it was a guy. My expression darkened as I realized who it was.

"Dojimi! You gonna watch the game? Though I doubt it because your an idiot when it comes to anything sports related! Or anything at all actually! Ahaha!" He started laughing.

I didn't look up. Didn't speak. It's not true. Once I gave up on boys, I devoted a lot of my time to studying and my grades are higher than his. But I still wouldn't make a comeback. I would never make a comeback.

"Stay away from her!" My head turned up to see Naomi.

She had gotten taller. Her hair goes to her shoulders now she's on the basketball team. She's taller than Kotake, the one who's teasing me. She looked as if she was going to punch him! Then Tamaki showed up! With...a...baseball bat?

When did she get that? I thought though now she and Naomi were chasing Kotake around the high school courtyard. I sighed in relief. When I felt a hand on my back reassuring me.

I turned to see Kayoko comforting me and ushering me into the classroom. I smiled at her. Well I always have people there for me. I felt as if someone was watching me throughout all of class though...

* * *

**Akatsuki P.O.V.**

I sat in the bushes watching as that Kotake guy was talking to Doremi. More like being an arrogant jerk than talking. Why doesn't she say anything I see two girls chase him away. So as he was running I snapped my fingers and my two hairs moved.

The next moment he tripped. The girls caught up to him and I enjoyed the scene.

"Wow dude just wow!" I heard Tooru say.

"We'll I give him credits it was funny!" Said our new pal Daichi. He has a dark goldish hair color with dark yellow orange eyes. His hair was in a low ponytail. It was spiky though. He is also from Australia so he had a strange accent. And I can't understand him half the time. Though I can't understand most of my team mates.

"Why'd the guy fall?" The cute little boy with medium brown hair, bright sky blue eyes asked looking up at them with an adorable look in his eyes. He is Hikaru. He was a new wizard that we were assigned to watch him a while ago he should be about Hana-chan's age now.

"Because our leader likes to roll like that Baby!" Leon said.

"It wasn't nice though" Fujio said looking sad.

"Who cares! He was being mean to my girl and I don't care if he gets beat up by her friends!" I said to them.

I follow Doremi along with my noisy friends who were asking where there counterparts were. Heck if I know! I still wonder why she looks so sad and distant to people. It hurts seeing her like this. I bet that good for nothing lazy human boy did this!

Either way I had some meeting my dad is making me go to as Wizard Prince but I'll be back soon. I know Doremi gave up her powers... And her friends aren't around, something's going on and I'm determined to know why!

* * *

_**~After School~**_

**Doremi P.O.V.**

I was waking home. Feeling sad, lonely and hopeless. But what do you expect I don't believe in love. I don't know how but I ended up I front if the Maho-Do. I see it and I feel tears welling up...

But something was wrong.. Very wrong...

Mostly because outside the Maho-do was Majo Rika, Lala, and the queen! I rubbed my eyes as I slowly approached them. Mostly because I thought I didn't get much sleep. The other reason was because I was seeing people I thought I would never see again.

"Doremi I have something very important I wish to discuss with you" the queen said and walked into the Maho-do

I looked at Majo Rika and Lala. They gave me encouraging smiles and nodded their heads. I walked into the Maho-do feeling all the good times I had in here.

"Doremi I'm going to be straight with you"

I looked at the queen my eyes clouded with mystery.

"Doremi, Hana-chan is missing..."


	3. I'll Be A Witch Again?

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and there will be FujioXHadzuki, LeonXAiko, TooruXOnpu, MomokoXDaichi, and HanaXHikaru. Daichi and Hikaru are our O.C.s just to let you know and I hope you enjoy the story! ^_^**

* * *

**Ch. 3**

**Doremi's p.o.v.**

I was speechless. Hana-chan is missing? But how and where she could be and who could possibly took her? Maybe she accidentally wandered off somewhere and is still trying to find her way back home. She can't really be missing, could she?

"M-Missing? But how?" I asked in shock.

"We don't know how but she just vanished without a trace and no one has seen her since then" the queen answered. "I was told from someone that the last time they saw her was at the huge field and when we looked around, there was no trace of her"

I suddenly collapsed on my knees while processing the words that she'd told me. No one has seen Hana-chan in a while and they don't have a clue on where she could be? Hana-chan, what happened to you?

"We were devastated too after learning that Hana-chan is missing" Majo Rika said with sadness. "However, you and the girls could help us find her"

"Me and my friends?" I asked. "But how? We don't have our powers anymore"

"Actually, the other witches and I had came to an agreement. We all decided on giving you and your friends your powers back in order for all of you to help us find Hana-chan" the queen answered.

Did I just heard her right? Is she really going to give us back our powers and let us be witches again?

"A-Are you serious?" I slightly stuttered.

"She's serious Doremi-chan" Lala said.

I was so happy. I could finally be a witch again and the girls and I could possibly be together again. We could even see our fairies again since we missed them so much! I wonder how Dodo is doing?

"However, before you and the girls could have your powers back, you must first find the girls and bring them here at the Maho-Dou so all of you could have your powers back" the queen replied.

"But how do I do that? I can easily get Hadzuki-chan but Aiko-chan is at Osaka, Onpu-chan is traveling around the world, and Momoko-chan is at America" I asked.

"Don't worry, I know some people who could help you with that" the queen clicked her fingers and some smoke appeared next to her.

The smoke cleared up and I gasped as I saw Akatsuki-kun and the other members of the FLAT 4. Fujio still has his orange hair with 2 strands on his head and his dark orange eyes. He wore a dark purple chinese shirt, light purple baggy pants, and yellow sneakers. Leon still has his blonde spiky hair tied in a short ponytail with 2 strands on his head and dark blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a green tank-top over it, tan baggy pants, and black sneakers. Tooru still has his blue hair with 2 strands on his hair and turquoise blue eyes. He wore a white tank-top with a red shirt vest over it, dark blue pants, and red and black sneakers.

I noticed that they had 2 new members. One had dark gold spiky hair put in a low ponytail with 2 strands on his head and dark yellow orange eyes. He wore a dark yellow t-shirt that had a hood attached to it, dark orange baggy pants, and white sneakers. The other was a small adorable young boy who had medium brown hair with 2 strands on his head and bright sky blue eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt with a black tank-top over it, dark brown baggy pants, and orange sneakers.

Wait a minute, the FLAT 4 are gonna help me? I am definitely the most unluckiest prettiest girl in the world.

* * *

**Akatsuki's p.o.v.**

After the wizard meeting was over, the queen asked us to help her find Hana-chan who went missing a couple of hours ago. When she had us meet at the Maho-Dou, I was surprised at seeing Doremi-chan there. Does that mean that she'll be helping us search for Hana-chan?

"FLAT 4, you guys will help Doremi-chan find her friends and bring them here so they could become witches again" the queen said.

"Hai your majesty!" we bowed.

After she disappeared with Majo Rika and Lala, I looked at Doremi-chan and she was still surprised but a bit confused at seeing Daichi and Hikaru.

"Doremi-chan, you remember Fujio, Leon, and Tooru correct?" I asked her.

She nodded her head yes and I then introduced Daichi and Hikaru to her.

"I want you to meet 2 of our newest members, Daichi and Hikaru!"

"Nice to meet you!" Daichi greeted in his Australian accent.

"Hello!" Hikaru greeted her cutely.

"He's just like Hana-chan" I heard her murmur.

"Um Daichi-san, you're from Australia right?" she asked Daichi.

"Thats right!" he answered cheerfully.

"Can you also speak both english and japanese?" she asked him.

"Yes I can!" he answered in english but with his accent.

"You remind me of one of my friends who speaks english" she said.

"Cool!" he replied.

"Since we're done now, should we start looking for the girls?" Leon asked.

"We should first find Hadzuki-chan, she still lives in Misora but goes to Karen Girls Academy though" Doremi suggested.

I saw Fujio's eyes nearly light up when Hadzuki was mentioned. Looks like he still has feelings for her since they're both considered smart.

"Well should we go get her now?" Fujio asked with hope.

"We should, follow me and I should take you to her house" she walked away and we all followed behind.

I noticed that she was keeping her distance away from us. Doremi-chan, I will help you smile again and bring the light back into your eyes. All I have to do is figure out what happened to you and why.

* * *

**Its Ali's turn now!**


	4. Hadzuki's Reunion

**Authors Note: **

**Moonlightgirl258 here and your wish had been granted! **

**This chapter features Hadzuki and Fujio! You guys were asking for the others!**

* * *

**Hadzuki's P.O.V.**

"Sigh"

Why do all the girls here think they are better than everyone. Not all of them do but most do. I have made a few friends since coming to the Karen Girls Academy.

I'm still very shy, I also used to have a boyfriend. But things didn't work out we decided we were better friends then boyfriend and girlfriend.

...ok fine! It was Masaru-kun! We both realized we liked each other as friends. So I'm looking for my Prince Charming still. I still keep in touch with the girls.

But something's wrong, Doremi cut off all communication with all of us about 3-4 years ago. About a year after we all split up. I tried asking the others and they all said they couldn't get through. I wonder if she's alright.

I was walking down the hallway of the big fancy school. My footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallway. I wonder if I'll ever meet someone I love. And who will love me.

Just as I was thinking that I heard another pair of footsteps walking down the hallway. But everyone is supposed to be in there rooms. I had gotten librarian duty so I had to stay behind. I looked back and no one was there.

Strange...

I start walking again when I turn around I saw someone I thought was gone.

Fujio. Of FLAT4?!

"I knew I would find you first!" He said looking happy.

"What are you doing here Fujio?"

"You remembered me! I'm so happy Hadzuki!" He said.

I blushed. Well of course I remember him. He was a wizard that tried to kidnap Hana by using strange methods! Just kidding I remember him being sweet and kind to me back then.

"Hey Fujio! Did you find her?" I here a strong voice ask.

"Yes I did Akatsuki!" He yelled back.

"Um...uh..." I tried to ask why they were looking for me when I heard it.

"Come on Akatsuki! Lets go see her!"

Doremi-chan...tears where stinging my eyes as I saw someone who I hadn't spoken to standing there in front of me.

"Hi Hadzuki.."

* * *

**Fujio's P.O.V.**

I saw tears in Hadzuki's eyes as she looked at Doremi.

"Hi Hadzuki.." She said.

Hadzuki ran over to Doremi and started crying. My heart hurt seeing her cry like this..

"Doremi why! Why didn't you contact us!" She whispered but I caught it.

Doremi didn't contact them! Why?! She even made Hadzuki cry. Though I'm sure she never meant to. If you look into her eyes they aren't as vibrant as they used to be. Indicating something happened to her.

But poor Hadzuki.

* * *

**Doremi's P.O.V.**

When I heard her whisper those words my eyes wavered. She looked into my eyes and gasped. Probably because I cut my hair, probably because I visibly looked sad and not happy go lucky.

"Doremi what happened? Why are you so sad?" She whispered looking into my purple orbs.

I was surprised she could tell after all this time. But then the other guys came in and noticed the tense situation.

"I'll tell you later, with everyone." I told her.

"Everyone?" She repeated.

"Hana's missing..." I told her the rest if the story about Hana and we have to get everyone together and get our powers to help find her. She looked really sad that Hana was missing, but surprised when I told her the guys are coming to.

"This is Daichi, he is Australian" I told her. Her eyes were wide at the new members.

"Hello Mate!" He said sounding cheery. I noticed Fujio glaring.

"And this little boy here is Hikaru"

"AWWWWWWWW! CUUUTTTE!" She said.

Well she hasn't changed.

"You already know the other 3, so lets go get Aiko!" I said to her as I smiled at her.

I noticed Leon looked super happy about seeing Aiko.


	5. Aiko's Reunion

**Sorry for the long wait, had a bit of writers block but now here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 5**

**Aiko's p.o.v.**

"Ganbatte Aiko-chan!" the girls cheered for me.

Its already afternoon and school was already closed but right now, I'm on the track field because some jerk on the basketball team challenged me to a race to see who can run the 100 meters dash. Is that guy nuts or something? I easily accepted his challenge so right now, I'm positioning myself in my track uniform with the jerk who's next to me looking cocky as usual.

"Ready to lose Aiko?" he sneered.

"Not until the fat lady sings, oops, sorry that I mentioned your mother" I snickered.

One of his buddies nearly snickered at my comment but he glared at them which caused them to shut up. Better make this quick so I could go home and eat some of my Otou-chan's famous takoyaki. I love eating that food just like how I love eating sweet potatoes.

"Runners ready!?" my classmate Anrima shouted.

When my Otou-chan and I moved back to Osaka when he and my Okaa-chan re-married and got back together, Anrima and I dated but then broke up since we decided to stay friends because it turns out, we have only a brother-sister relationship and he's been showing me off so much which made me get tired of it.

"Get set, go!" Anrima yelled in excitement.

I quickly sprinted in break-neck speed and finished the 100 meter dash in less than a minute which left a trail of dust behind and all the girls cheered for me while the jerk was busy coughing from the dust even though he didn't start running yet and his boys had their jaws dropped from what I did.

"And the winner is Aiko!" Anrima yelled in happiness.

The jerk threw a temper tantrum and ran off with his buddies after him. Anrima came over and gave me a huge bear hug while the girls came over to me and congratulated me.

"You did it Aiko-chan!" Anrima grinned happily while breaking the hug.

"Way to go Aiko-chan!" all the girls cheered happily.

"Thanks everyone, its because of your cheer that I did it" I gave them a smile.

After that, I noticed the time and decided to go get my stuff before it gets late. I waved a quick good-bye to them and jogged over toward the bench where my gym bag is. I grabbed it and began walking back home.

Its been about 3-4 years ever since the girls and I had last communicated with Doremi. The others and I couldn't get through since she shut all communication with us. Something must've happened that made her like this and whatever happened, I'll make sure to hurt the person who was responsible for all of this.

Suddenly, I saw a basketball headed toward me and I used my reflexes to catch it. Who the heck did that!?

"All right! Who did that!?" I yelled in anger.

"You're still radiant as ever Ai-chan" a familiar voice said.

I turned my head and my eyes widened at someone whom I thought I would never see in a long time.

Leon of the Flat 4!

"Leon!? What are you doing here in Osaka?" I exclaimed in shock.

"The others and I were here to find you" he replied.

Others? Is he talking about the other members of the Flat 4?

"Leon! Did you find her!?" a familiar voice shouted.

"Hai!" he yelled.

"Lets go see her Hadzuki-chan!"

That voice, it can't be. My eyes widened in shock as I saw two of my best friends here who had tears in their eyes.

"Hello Aiko-chan" Doremi replied.

"Nice to see you again Aiko-chan" Hadzuki said.

* * *

**Leon's p.o.v.**

I smiled as Aiko ran over to her friends and gave them huge hugs. She had tears running down her cheeks as she hugged two of her best friends making my heart ache.

"Doremi-chan, why didn't you contact us?" I heard her whisper.

I could see the sadness in Doremi's eyes which indicated that something bad must've happened to her but what? Let's hope that Doremi will tell us what happened so we could all help get her radiance back since its now dying inside of her.

Doremi whispered something in Aiko's ear and her eyes widened in shock and rage soon filled in her eyes. Uh oh, Aiko-chan is really mad right now.

* * *

**Doremi's p.o.v.**

After telling Aiko on how Hana is missing and the whole story about us getting together and getting her powers back, her eyes were filled with anger.

"HANA IS MISSING!? WHOEVER TOOK HER IS GOING TO PAY BIG TIME!" she raged in anger as fire surrounded her.

"But how come you haven't contacted us Doremi-chan?" she asked after calming down.

"She'll tell us later when everyone is here" Hadzuki answered for me.

"I see" Aiko said. "By the way, who are those two?"

"Thats Daichi, he's Australian" I pointed to him and then the other one. "And this little boy is Hikaru"

"Hello mate!" Daichi spoke in his Australian accent.

"Hello!" Hikaru replied cutely.

"Those two nearly remind me of Momoko-chan and Hana-chan" she whispered to us.

"Same here" Hadzuki and I whispered back.

"Now that we've found you, lets go find Onpu-chan!" I smiled at her.

I looked at Tooru and his eyes were filled with happiness when I mentioned Onpu. Looks like he's really happy on seeing her again. But I wonder where Onpu would stop at since she's on her world tour. I sure hope we can find her easily and at a place where its not hard to go to.

* * *

**Its Ali's turn!**


	6. Welcome to Italy Onpu!

**Ch. 6 of the story**

* * *

**Onpu's P.O.V.**

I'm so tired after spending all morning in vocal warm ups, Dance lessons, and acting classes. I've been on a world tour for a while now. When I had visited America I saw Momoko again. But that's almost it in the case of seeing my friends. I still talk to them. We even video chat! Well almost all of us...

Doremi stopped talking to us 2 or 3 years ago. I wonder if we did something to upset her? I hope not. Doremi was one of my 1st friends who didn't treat me like a star but a person.

"U-Um Onpu, DARLING! We must gets to work on your next performance when you come back to Italy!"

This man is the director of my concert I just had in Italy we are still in Italy for a little while longer.

"Yes I hope we can work with each other again" I said politely and walked off in some random direction for some fresh air.

Sigh...I really want a break from all this Idol stuff for a while. I feel tired enough already and u want to see my friends. As I was walking no where in particular I ran into someone!

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!"

"It's ok Onpu!"

I looked up to meet familiar evergreen eyes. His blue hair seemed longer now but I recognized the smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey Onpu it's been a while huh?"

"Tooru? From the FLAT 4? What are you doing here?"

"Well...that's a long story"

"I got time" true! almost...

"Well you see..." He was suddenly cut off by someone yelling.

"Tooru? Did you find Onpu?!" I recognize that voice I turn around and see Aiko, Hadzuki, a-a-and...

"DOREMI!"

"What are we invisible?" Aiko said for herself and Hadzuki .

I just needed to know Doremi was ok first! We all were in a group huh hike I had some tears in my eyes.

"How'd you guys get to Italy?"

" Well we had some help" Hadzuki says pointing behind her where I see the FLAT 4 and 2 other boys.

* * *

**Tooru's P.O.V.**

Doremi is introducing our new members but all I can think about is the tears I saw in Onpu's eyes. Why was she crying?

"This is Daichi he's Australian" Doremi said gesturing towards Daichi.

"That's right Mate!"

"I had a concert in Australia" she told him.

"Oh! Really? How do you like out country?"

"It was too hot and I felt like a kangaroo was gonna jump out of know where..." She said turning away from him giving a blank look meaning she didn't like it!

I can't help it!

I burst our laughing at the surprised expression on Daichi's face.

"Australia is Awesome!" He said pouting.

"He reminds me of Momoko.." Onpu mumbled to herself but I caught it.

"Ok...next is Hikaru!"

"Hello it is very nice to meet you.." He said sweetly and kindly.

"Awww he's just like Hana!"

Grrrrr don't look at him Onpu! Your mine!

"Onpu I'm sorry to say this isn't a normal greeting..." Doremi explained about Hana's disappearance and that we gotta go find her.

"Poor Hana she must feel alone..."

"I'm going to ask my mother for a break!"

_**30 minutes later**_

She came back with a small smile in her face. She looks so pretty...

"It took a lot of convincing but I got it done" she runs up to her friends and I smile at the sight until I hear her whisper in a faint voice.

"Doremi why didn't you contact us?"

That's why she seemed so sad! Doremi hadn't contacted her! But...why?

* * *

**Doremi's P.O.V.**

I heard her question and my eyes waver...I wanted to contact them but I-I just couldn't bring myself to face them. I had blamed them for leaving me alone when I shouldn't have.

Hadzuki helped me out.

"She said she tell us when everyone is together." She said calmly.

"Everyone?" Onpu said

"Yep we are off to America to get Momoko!" I said in my happy voice because I haven't been with them in so long!

"Momoko?"

I looked back and Daichi seemed to ask the question out of curiosity.

"She's a very hyper blonde friend who originally is from Japan but she moved to America when she was like 6 then she moved back to Japan and met us and we all became super close! But she had to move back to America. She can speak both English and Japenese!" I told him

He seemed slightly interested in her lol!


	7. Momoko in America

**Hey so sorry for the long wait! Had a bit of writers block but now here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 7**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

"I better go home now before it gets dark. Talk to you later Momoko!"

"Okay, bye Beth!"

I waved good-bye to my best friend Beth as she walked back home with her backpack slung around her shoulder. She came over to my house with help on math and being the nice friend I am, I helped her with it in only 30 minutes. After that, we watched a comedy movie together while eating popcorn and candy. When the sun began to set, Beth packed her stuff and walked out the door while waving good-bye to me.

Its been at least 2-3 years ever since the girls and I have tried to reach out to Doremi but to no avail. I wonder what happened to her that made her stop talking to us? Whatever it is, I sure hope we can help her with it. I came back to New York City after graduating from the 6th grade at school so I'm able to see my best friend Beth again.

Onpu-chan came to America and we both visited with one another for quite awhile. However, it only lasted shortly since she was extremely busy with her career as an idol. I still video chat with her including with the other girls except for Doremi-chan. No matter how much we tried contacting her, she still won't answer us.

I really missed my days as a witch including Majo Monroe. I still wore the earring she gave me on the day she passed away. I really do miss her but she'll always remain in my heart no matter what. Maybe someday, I'll be able to see her again.

I looked at my watch and noticed that its only 5:30 p.m. Strange, looks like its still early but I wonder what I should do? As I put on a thinking look while walking on the sidewalk curve, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry! I didn't look where I was going!" I apologized.

"Its okay mate! I'm pretty sure it was an accident!"

Mate? I looked up and saw a pair of dark yellow orange eyes staring at me. He has dark golden spiky hair put in a low ponytail with 2 strands on his head, a dark yellow t-shirt that has a hoody attached to it, dark orange baggy pants, and white sneakers.

"Are you Australian?" I asked him.

"Sure thing mate!" he chirped happily.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here before"

Before he could open his mouth to answer, a voice called out to him.

"Daichi! Have you found Momoko yet!?"

Wait a minute, I know that voice! I turned my head and saw Hadzuki, Aiko, Onpu, and ….

"Doremi-chan!?"

"We're here too!" Aiko and the girls said.

I know that but I have to see if its really Doremi-chan! I ran over to her and gave her a huge hug while tears ran down my face. She's really here and she's changed so much!

"Doremi-chan! Its really you! Why haven't you contacted us for so long!?" I exclaimed as I broke the hug.

I saw her eyes were filled with sadness and grief. I wonder what happened to her that made her look so sad? Whoever made her sad will have to face our wrath because no one hurts our friend and gets away with it!

"Gomenesai Momo-chan but its a long story" Doremi answered with a sad smile.

"And plus, Hana-chan is missing" Hadzuki replied.

"Missing!? How is that possible!?" I exclaimed in shock.

The girls explained to me everything and I nodded to understand them. I can't believe that Hana-chan is gone but how?

"By the way, how did you girls came to New York City?" I asked them.

"They helped us" Aiko pointed at the FLAT 4 and their new members.

"You remembered us Momoko-chan but meet our new members, Daichi and Hikaru" he pointed at two of the new members.

"Daichi's my name mate!" the boy I bumped into said.

"Hello!" the little boy named Hikaru said politely.

"Kawaii! He reminds me of Hana-chan" I nearly squealed.

"All of us thought so too" Onpu said.

"I see and can you speak english Daichi since you're Australian?" I asked him in my English accent.

"Yes I can" he answered in his Australian accent.

"Okay now that we're all together again, Doremi-chan, please tell us why you didn't contact us?" Aiko asked Doremi.

We all looked at her and she sighed. She motioned us in a huddle so the FLAT 4 wouldn't hear us.

"I'll tell you everything but please don't tell the boys okay?" she pleaded.

We all looked at each other and nodded yes towards her. She sighed again and opened her mouth to tell us why she never contacted us.

* * *

**Daichi's p.o.v.**

Wow! That Momoko girl is pretty cute and she can speak both English and Japanese too! I'm glad to have met her but I wonder what the girls are talking about? Does it have something to do with Doremi-chan not contacting with the girls which would explain Momoko-chan crying in tears.

"I wonder what they're saying?" Akatsuki asked us.

"Who knows but how are we gonna know whats wrong with Doremi-chan?" Fujio shrugged.

"Lets quietly use our magic to eavesdrop on their conversation without getting caught?" Leon suggested.

"And get pummeled by them, no thank you" Tooru shook his head.

"What are you boys talking about?" Hikaru tilted his head in a cute way.

"Its nothing Hikaru-kun" Fujio reassured him.

"What should we do now mates?" I asked in my Australian accent.

"We find Hana-chan and try to figure out what happened to Doremi-chan" Akatsuki suggested.

We all agreed and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hikaru nearly perk up when we mentioned Hana-chan's name. Looks like our little friend here is eager to meet her hehe.

* * *

**Ali's turn!**


	8. The Truth

**On a whole new note!**

**Authors note: Moonlightgirl258 here welcome back fans of doremi! Here's our next chapter.**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Ch. 8**

The girls were outside in a huddle listening intently as Doremi told them what happened when she confessed to Kotake.

"I can't believe it! You like him?" Aiko asked then was smacked in the arm by Onpu.

" Now Aiko," she started her motherly tone coming through.

"I know I still WANT TO PUNCH KOTAKE FOR BEING MEAN TO DOREMI AFTER THAT!" She almost yelled if it wasn't for the shhhhh she got from Hadzuki and Momoko.

"Poor Doremi I'm sorry we weren't there." Hadzuki started but Doremi cut her off.

"No, the reason I didn't talk to you guys was because I was mad at myself. I had no reason to go and blame you for what happened yet I did so I felt like I had doubted our friendship. After that day it took me a while before I talked to anyone again. I'm really sorry I doubted us." She said while tears began to form in her eyes.

"Doremi you did what anyone would do in your situation. While you may be mad at yourself I have the same reason, I wasn't there and couldn't give my support and for that I think we all feel the same" Onpu said while everyone nodded in agreement.

Now Momoko who has been relatively quiet suddenly got a burst of energy as she watch Doremi look like she's about to cry. Momoko jumped out of her seat and with tears in her own eyes hugged Doremi as if her life depended on it.

"Oh Doremi we forgive you! I hope you forgive us too!" She said.

"Everyone...yes of course I do!" She said with tears still coming out.

* * *

**With the boys:**

"Um...who's Hana?" Hikaru asked after the boys mentioned finding her.

All the boys fell over anime style. Considering the whole reason all the girls and guys are together in the first place was to find Hana and Hikaru hasn't grasped the fact yet.

"I mean I think I understand what is happening this girl went missing and now we gotta go save her like super heros or something so it's all very interesting I just don't know who this Hana person is can you guys pwease tell me" he said giving them and innocent puppy dog look.

"Um...well I only remember her from when she was a baby and that one time we met her and she was around Doremi's age but since then I heard Hana had been a baby in the witch world but she is still growing so she should be your age Hikaru." Fujio said while sweat dropping at Hikaru's antics. He hasn't been talking as much lately most likely because the girls haven't made friends with him yet so he is still uncomfortable.

"Yeah, she has long blond hair in two pigtails she has brown eyes and she's relatively hyper and babyish!" Leon said remembering the day they met Hana when she had turned herself big.

"She also likes to help people." Tooru said. Reciting a little of what Onpu told him.

"But more than that she is said to have a ton of power and is most likely to become the next witch world queen." Akatsuki said.

"Wow so she is really fun ! " he said eyes twinkling.

"I forgot to mention that I've never heard or seen of her also" Daichi sheepishly said.

The boys fell over again.

* * *

**A little while later**

All the girls and boys had gotten together in a park and were talking about what they should do next when petals and sparkles began to fall.

"It's the queen!" Momoko said pointing her finger at the carriage as it lowered.

"Hello everyone I am so glad to see you all together." She sails calmly with a gentle smile on her face.

"Alright now I have to give you your powers-"

"POWERS!" Momoko said sounding surprised until everyone gave her a look that said 'we told you this before"

"Oh right never mind" she said and looked away blushing from embarrassment.

"Anyway I here by give you these apprentice taps"

They looked round with different color beads in a circle around a music note.

"Pretty witchy Doremi-chi"

"Pretty witchy Hadzuki-chi"

"Pretty witchy Aiko-chi"

"Pretty witchy Onpu-chi"

"Pretty witchy Momoko-chi"

There outfits were slightly different by that I mean made to fit teams and had a small royal cape in the back.

"The cape is to represent you on saving Hana!" The queen explained.

"Also we have no leads at all so you might wanna split up and look" She said and the carriage flew until it disappeared.

Everyone had the same thought, we're going to have to split up again!

* * *

**In case you were wondering about Doremi's rejection scene it is chapter 2!**

**Anyway it's your turn crown!**


	9. Comforting The Sad Melody

**Here is the next chapter of Learning to Love Again!**

* * *

**Ch. 9**

**Doremi's p.o.v.**

"Looks like we'll have to split up again" Aiko sighed in annoyance.

"Should we go in groups or with a partner?" Momoko asked.

"A partner would be good so we'll cover more ground" Hadzuki answered.

"But who should we pick since there are only five of us girls?" Onpu asked.

"Why not be with our FLAT 4 counterparts since they can easily teleport anywhere" I suggested.

"Good idea!" Leon happily said.

"Now hold on just a second!" Aiko pulled me aside away from the boys. "You want us to be with one of the FLAT 4 members? Have you gone insane!? I'd rather be teamed up with their little friend Hikaru than any of them!"

"We have no choice okay!? The queen sent them to help us find Hana-chan and they're the only ones who can help us!" I sighed at Aiko's temper.

"Doremi-chan's right, Aiko-chan! We just got our powers back and its best if we have one of them with us once we split up so we'll be able to search more" Hadzuki explained.

"Fine" Aiko muttered.

"We're ready now!" Momoko called out to the boys.

"Good now stay together so we won't get separated" Akatsuki said.

He snapped his fingers and two strands of his hair moved causing everyone to vanish from a puff of smoke. The smoke cleared and they all find themselves near the Eiffel Tower.

"I nearly forgot on how Paris, France was like" Onpu said in awe while looking around.

"You've been here before?" Tooru asked her.

"For one of my concerts, yeah" she answered.

"Now that we're here, lets team up with our partner" Fujio said.

"Hai!" we all agreed.

Fujio paired up with Hadzuki, Leon paired up with Aiko, Tooru paired up with Onpu, Daichi paired up with Momoko, and I'm paired up with Akatsuki. Hold on, where did Hikaru go!?

"Where's Hikaru?" I looked around to see if he was hiding.

"He said that he forgot something important from the Wizard World and went to go retrieve it" Daichi answered.

"You made him go by himself!?" Akatsuki face-palmed.

"Don't be ridiculous! I summoned up a dog to be with him so he'll return safe and sound" Daichi answered casually.

"Should've known" I heard Leon mutter to himself.

We all decided to meet back here near the Eiffel Tower in a few hours and we separated from one another with our partner so we could start looking for Hana. Akatsuki and I looked around at the park since Hana-chan loved to go there and I even checked the cafes since she loves eating food but she wasn't there in any of those sights.

We asked some people if they've seen her but they all shook their head no. A few who didn't know English just shrugged their shoulders and walked away. We found ourselves at the beach and looked around but she wasn't there. I really hope Hana-chan is alright.

"Just where could Hana-chan be?" I wondered.

As I was busy thinking about my thoughts, I felt someone pull me onto the ground where I landed on someone's lap. I blushed as he wrapped his arms around my waist while stroking my hair.

"Just relax Doremi-chan and look at the sunset" Akatsuki whispered in my ear.

What is Akatsuki-kun doing? We should be looking for Hana-chan! We can't take a break yet! But as I looked at the sunset, my eyes widened at how beautiful it was when it reflected the ocean. My head rested against his chest where I could feel his heart thumping. I felt my heart thumping as well and my eyes widened.

No way, I can't be in love! Not now! I gave up love because it has no meaning for me! It never existed at all! Tears began forming in my eyes and they rolled down my cheeks as I began to cry.

"Whats wrong Doremi-chan?" he whispered in worry.

"I can't" I nearly whispered.

"Can't what?"

"Fall in love"

"Why not?"

"Because.."

"Because what?"

"I'll just get hurt again"

I covered my face with my hands and sobbed uncontrollably. Oh great, now I'm crying in front of him and he must be disgusted of me that I'm crying. It isn't my fault! I just didn't want to get my heart broken again because of what happened to me. I don't want to face another heart break!

I felt him gently removed my hands from my face and he wiped away the tears running down my cheeks with his thumbs. He wrapped his arms around me to engulf me into a hug while resting his chin on my head.

"Who hurt you Doremi-chan?" he whispered gently to me.

"I-I don't want to talk about it" I nearly cracked.

"Please tell me Doremi-chan"

"Why do you care so much about it?"

He tilted my chin so I could look at his eyes and they were full of comfort, serious, and care.

"You're important to me Doremi-chan. I care about you more than anything else and because you once helped me in the past, its my turn to help you"

My eyes nearly widened at his words and I looked to see if he was lying but there wasn't any in his eyes. Only truth. He hugged me again and whispered soothing words to me while rocking me back and forth. I clutched onto him and let all my sadness out. I've been in pain for so long that I just kept it in and never let anyone know about it.

I put on a mask so no one would see that I'm suffering so I wouldn't make anyone worry but now it broke since Akatsuki saw through my mask and he wanted to help me. Should I trust him or not? I gave up love for good but now I don't know if I should give it another chance or not.

* * *

**Sorry if its a bit short but its Ali's turn now!**


	10. Hikaru meets Hana

**A sudden meeting at the Eiffel Tower! **

**Authors Note: **

**Hey everyone! It's moonlightgirl258 here and me and Crown have something we wanted to ask you guys! **

**Should Doremi tell Akatsuki about what happened between her and Kotake?**

**Or should we have her not tell him?**

**We want you guys to tell us how we should continue the story! Please leave your answer in your review! And if you don't review how are we supposed to know what to do for our next chapter?! We aren't physic, LOL**

**Anyway this chapter is about HANA AND HIKARU!**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Ch. 10**

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I know I told everyone I'd meet up with them but...where are they?

As of right now I am walking through random streets of this big city, and I have no idea what they are saying ! It's like some kinda of different world and where are my friends? And my friends girlfriends?!

Huh? What are you people staring at me for?! They are girls and they are my friends' friends! Hey that sounded funny! Anyways, I've been walking for about an hour and my legs hurt...hey what's that?

"Um...excuse me lady but um...what's that?" I ask cutely making the women that was looking at me whisper something about me being adorable. Anyway I was pointing to a tall pointy stick like building! It was huge!

"We'll lil guy that there is the Eiffel Tower." She said in a heavy French accent.

"Eh? The Waffle Tower? To they make giant waffles?! I like waffles!"

"No not waffle, Eiffel"

" oh..."

"It's the tallest building in Paris!"

Tallest?! I know I'll look for my friends there! The lady had turned around to get the food from the where she had ordered it. As she turned back around she asked me a question.

"Anyway young boy where is your mothe-"

"Thank you kind lady but I gotta go now! Bye!" I said already half way down the street.

I turned a corner and used my magic to take me to the top. I had then learned two very important things.

1. Using magic to transport to the very tippy top of the 'Eiffel' Tower was a bad idea. Oh and they had and elevator!

2. IM AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!

I was starting to get really scared when someone called out to me.

"Need a hand?" I looked up to find a girl with long blond hair in two pigtails, she had brown eyes.

Her hand was out stretched to me, it was then that I realized she was flying on a broom stick!

"Hana-chan will help you just hurry!"

"Um..o-ok" I said and grabbed her hand.

"I've met wizards before! They tried to kidnap me when I was a baby ! But that was a long time ago!"

"You know I'm a wizard?"

"Of coarse because if I went on my broom to save a human I would be a frog silly! And I saw you use magic heehee! My name is Hana-chan!"

"Oh well it's very nice to meet you Hana-chan! I'm Hikaru! And I don't know much about witches but I'm glad you were here to help me" he said in a cutesy voice like Hana.

"Your welcome lets land ok?"

"Ok!"

"You know your very interesting!" We both said at the same time and started giggling as Hana landed the broom.

* * *

**Hana-chan's P.O.V.**

This boy is really funny and he acts like me! This is so much better than the witch world studying! I wanted to come visit my mommy because the queen told me Doremi has been looking sad and not talking! So I thought she was lonely and went out to find her!

I got lost and have been wandering around eating sleeping and doing other things in this big town! When I saw the tower I thought maybe I could find Doremi. But no I didn't see her but I found Hikaru and I'm glad I did! And his Carmel brown hair and bright blue eyes shine really pretty!

"Hey Hana-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Your looking for you friends and I'm looking for mine so why don't we-"

"Play together until we find them!" We both said at the same time!

Then we started giggling!

* * *

**It's your turn crown lol**


	11. Reuniting

**Hey everyone! This is Crown and I'm gonna let you all know that updates will be a bit slow because of school coming up so please bear with it. Thank you for the reviews so this chapter will show Doremi explaining everything to Akatsuki about Kotake so enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 11**

**Doremi's p.o.v.**

"D-Do you really wanna know what happened to me?" I asked him.

"Yes I really do. Please tell me Doremi-chan" Akatsuki answered while looking at my eyes.

"Okay I'll tell you" I calmed myself down and told him everything.

I told him about how Kotake rejected me harshly when I gave him the love letter that he ripped apart and how he's been teasing me at school but gets beaten by the girls who were my classmates from back then. I even told him why I didn't contact my friends for so long because of how sad I was and that I never told them about what happened until now.

I even explained about how I decided to never fall in love because I was afraid of getting my heart crushed into pieces again because of what happened with Kotake. When I finished telling him the whole story, Akatsuki had his eyes covered by his bangs and a killer intent had surrounded him.

"A-Akatsuki-kun?" I nearly whispered.

"_He will die!_" he growled in anger with an ominous tone.

He suddenly engulfed me in a hug with his lips near my ear while he strokes my hair. W-What is Akatsuki-kun doing and why does my face feel hot?

"Don't you worry Doremi-chan. He will pay for breaking your heart and I'll make sure that you get your happiness back since its his fault that he crushed your spirit" he whispered in my ear.

I felt my face warm up again and a sudden feeling overcame my heart. This feeling is making me feel so warm and happy in my heart that I nearly forgotten on what my heart feels like after being rejected. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and I began sobbing on his chest while he rubs my back in comfort.

Thank you Akatsuki for comforting me. Thank you for understanding me. Thank you for staying by my side no matter what. But most of all, thank you for being the only boy who truly cares for me.

* * *

**Akatsuki's p.o.v.**

As I rubbed Doremi-chan's back to comfort her, my mind started thinking of so many things to kill that dumb Kotake. He will pay for hurting Doremi-chan! How could anyone like him break her heart like that!? Doremi-chan is a kind, sweet, beautiful, and thoughtful girl who cares about others and always thinks about them before herself. Any guy would be lucky to have her as his girlfriend!

Since I know who that dumb Kotake is, I'll make sure he suffers the same pain he gave to Doremi-chan for all eternity! I should ask the other FLAT 4 members to help me torture him and I'm pretty sure her friends would like to help as well since he's the reason that her spirit broke.

The good side of him getting tortured is that her female classmates would always beat him up for teasing Doremi-chan so they all get a gold star. As I continued rubbing Doremi-chan's back, her crying decreased and she removed her head from my chest to wipe away her tears.

"Sorry that I dampened your shirt" she sniffed.

"Its fine Doremi-chan. I'm just glad that you told me what happened because Kotake will die for hurting you" I reassured her.

She let out a small giggle when I said about Kotake dying and she gave me a sincere smile that made me happy.

"Arigato Akatsuki-kun"

She got off of my lap and straightened herself up as she stopped crying. I stood up next to her and dusted off the sand that was on my pants.

"Now that thats over, lets go find Hana-chan"

I nodded and we got off the beach and started to look around again for her. I wonder where she could be and when will Hikaru come back? Lets hope he's staying at a place we could easily find or we'll lose him in Paris and that won't be good since he's the next King of the Wizard World.

As we looked around, my ears picked up on two people giggling from above. I looked around and my eyes widened at seeing Hikaru with Hana-chan. They were next to the Eiffel Tower!

"Doremi look!" I pointed to the direction.

She followed my direction and her eyes widened at seeing them.

"Hana-chan!" she shouted and ran over to her.

"Mama!" Hana exclaimed and flew over to her.

Hana jumped into Doremi's arms and they both had tears streaming down their faces that were filled with happiness. I ran over to Hikaru and sighed in relief that he was okay.

"Hana-chan, please don't scare us like that! Your mamas were worried that something bad might've happened to you!" Doremi nearly sobbed while clutching onto Hana.

"Gomen Doremi! Hana-chan went looking for you after hearing that you were sad and weren't talking. Why were you sad mama?" Hana asked her while wiping away her tears.

Doremi broke the hug and gave her a sad smile. "I'll tell you later but for now, lets go find Hadzuki-chan and the others"

"Okay! Lets go!" Hana cheered.

"Where did you find her Hikaru?" I asked him.

"Up on the huge Eiffel Tower" he answered in a cute voice.

"Its a good thing you weren't hurt but please don't wander off by yourself"

"I promise"

All of us started looking around for the other Ojamajos and FLAT 4 members hoping we'll run into them so they'll know that Hana is safe and sound.

* * *

**Now its Moon's turn!**


	12. Holding Hands

**Authors Note:**

**Moonlightgirl258 here! Sorry it took so long to write the next chapter but with school it was kinda hard.**

**This chapter is Hadzuki and Fujio**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Ch. 12**

**Hadzuki's P.O.V.**

Me and Fujio have been wondering around the streets of Paris asking people if they had seen Hana. But we haven't had much luck considering we can't understand them. I'm so worried about Hana. I'm scared we won't be able to find her. I guess Fujio noticed I looked kinda down because he said this.

"Don't worry Hadzuki we'll find her and she'll be safe. Alright?"

His words where so gentle and kind I looked at him and his orange eyes looked so bright and cheerful as he smiled at me I couldn't help but smile too.

"Thank you!"

"Wanna go get something to eat?" He asked me probably Because we hav been at this for 2 hours.

"Sure I was starting to get hungry anyway" I said.

He quietly grabbed my hand and gently led me over to a place that was selling...what were they called?...oh yeah Crepes! I was blushing a little because he still was holding my hand. Once we had our food we walked over to right under the Eiffel Tower! I always wanted to see it because it's in Paris!...The...City...of...o-of...LOVE! And I'm holding hands with Fujio! My face feels really hot!

"Hadzuki? Are you ok? Your face is red! Do you have a fever?" He asked while setting down his crepe and putting his hand on my forehead which only made me blush harder.

"U-Um ...y-your h-h-hand and m-mine...are...u-um-" I was trying to say but I needed up getting more red.

But it looks as he understood because he a light blush dusted his cheeks and he let go hastily saying he was sorry. The minute he let go my hand lost the warmth that had been surrounding it.

"A-Are you still d-dating Masuru?" Fujio asked.

"Eh?! N-n-n-no!" I said hastily. Though I stuttered.

Trying to cover myself up I started to tell him the reason why.

"We both didn't think it felt right. I mean it felt so akward dating each other. We were friends as children and that's what we are supposed to be so we are still friends but that about it for us" I said though I know my face showed my emotions.

Fujio's eyes widened but his face showed a look of relief as he realized she didn't love Masuru.

"You'll find someone you love an who understands you for who you are" He said smiling at me with a gentle smile.

I felt my face get really red looking at his kind smile. Does this mean I like Fujio? Would it be possible? I'm not sure how I feel exactly but I know right now but I'm happy just being here now. Then in the corner of my eye I saw something blonde and turn my head and see Hana with Doremi, Akatsuki and Hikari. My eyes started tearing up and I grabbed Fujio and ran over to them.

"Hana! I'm so so so glad your safe!" I said and Fujio hugged her to it was almost like a family hug. I blushed a little at the thought and them the rest of us joined in.

I wonder how the others are doing?


	13. Leon Knows The Truth

**Hey everyone! Really sorry for the long wait but its because of school that it took me awhile to update it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 13**

**Aiko's p.o.v.**

Leon and I were wondering around Parc de Belleville, one of its famous parks in Paris. We kept asking people if they've seen Hana but they all said no much to our dismay. We kept on wandering around until our legs felt tired so we sat down one of the benches to rest. I really hope Hana is okay.

"You okay, Ai-chan?" Leon asked with worry.

"Hai, just a bit frustrated about Hana's disappearance" I sighed.

"Hey, chin up. We'll find her!"

"I really hope so because its impossible for Hana-chan to be somewhere by herself at a huge place like this"

"True but as long as she still has her witch powers, she'll be okay"

"I guess you're right"

Soon, silence came over us and I let my eyes wander around the park's surroundings. This place looked like a combination of a park and garden because of the flowers that were arranged well here including some hedges that were shaped like animals. Some street lamps were shown around the area and a lot of people, mostly tourists, are laying down on the grass with their blankets.

"This place sure is nice" I heard Leon say.

"I have to agree with you on that. Its way nicer than the parks at Osaka and Misora" I answered.

"By the way, Ai-chan. How come you moved to Osaka?"

"I moved back because my parents were finally back together again after they divorced while I was young and we all decided to be one big happy family again so thats why I moved back to Osaka"

"Really? I didn't know your parents were divorced"

"Well you didn't know my family so thats why"

"Oh but do you still chat with Doremi and the others?"

"Hai but when Doremi-chan stopped contacting us, we all kept trying to contact her but she wouldn't contact us back and we were all worried that something bad might've happened to her"

"I see. Well, do you know why Doremi stopped contacting with you and the girls?"

I nearly hesitated from his question. Should I tell him the reason why Doremi-chan was sad? She did kept it a huge secret from us but should I hide it from him since he doesn't know about it? If I did tell him, would he tell the other FLAT 4 members about it? I wonder how Akatsuki would react if he heard about what Kotake did to Doremi-chan?

"Uh, Ai-chan?"

I broke out of my thoughts when I saw Leon waving his hand in front of my face. It looks like I zoned out on him while I was thinking.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking"

"Thats okay but do you know what happened to Doremi?"

"Its sort of a long story"

"I got time"

I sighed and decided to tell him. I started from what Doremi-chan told me and the girls and he listened carefully to my words. When I finished telling him the story, he had a major frown on his face.

"So Kotake is the reason why Doremi is sad?" he asked in anger.

"Unfortunately, yes" I answered.

"No wonder Akatsuki made that guy trip! I vote that after we find Hana and go back to Misora, we play a huge prank on him and make him feel the same pain he gave to Doremi! No one messes with our friends and gets away with it!"

I nearly laughed at his childish anger but I actually agree with him. Playing a mean prank on Kotake would definitely make him pay for hurting Doremi-chan's feelings. He'll definitely feel the same pain he gave to her when he rejected her and broke her heart.

"Aiko-chan!"

"Leon-kun!"

We turned our heads and found Doremi, Akatsuki, Hadzuki, Fujio, Hikaru, and H-Hana? They found Hana! I quickly got up and ran over to them and I gave Hana a big hug.

"Hana-chan! Thank goodness you're okay!" I exclaimed with relief.

"Gomenesai for worrying you, mama!" Hana cried out as she snuggled onto me.

I released the hug and wiped away the tears that were running down my cheeks. Leon puts his hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile as I smiled back. I'm glad that Hana-chan is okay.

"Now that we found you two, lets go find the others" Doremi said.

"Hai" we all replied.

We started jogging out of the park and around other streets to find the others. I wonder where they went and which place they're looking at?

* * *

**Moon's turn!**


End file.
